pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG095: The Evolutionary War
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis The heroes come to the A-B-C Islands, where they meet up with Professor Birch. The Professor wants to study more about Clamperl's evolutions, Huntail and Gorebyss. They also accompany two children, who are angry at each other, for they want to evolve Clamperl that goes against their principles. Birch, however, finds something that can settle the trouble, and give Team Rocket a new opportunity at stealing Pokémon. Episode Plot The heroes sail to the ABC Islands. Max notes the three islands are named as A, B and C. Brock thinks they should first go to Island A, which has the Pokémon Center. They spot Wailmer swimming nearby, thinking they are escorting them to the islands. Suddenly, they see a group of children riding some Water Pokémon, Gorebyss and Huntail, both of which evolve from a Clamperl. A boy bashes a girl, making her fall in the sea. Regardless, the girl sails away on her Huntail, while the heroes spot more boys and girls bashing, for they all want to come first on the A Island. Team Rocket see the heroes sailing, but their Magikarp]] submarine becomes stuck between rocks. They pedal hard to get going, but the submarine leaks and gets flooded. The heroes arrives to the Pokémon Center, where Max pulls Brock for flirting with Nurse Joy. Joy receives a call from a woman, whose Corsola got a cold. She sends Corsola to Joy via the teleporter and is promised Nurse Joy will take care of it. The heroes are amazed by the teleporter, for any Pokémon that gets sick on Islands B or C can be teleported right away. Suddenly, they hear a boy and a girl arguing about which Pokémon is stronger: Gorebyss or Huntail. Joy settles the class down, for she is the teacher as well as a nurse. After telling the class they will go to the pool, Nurse Joy tells the heroes kids from Islands B and C developed a rivalry. Also, she mentions that Clamperl who live around become Gorebyss at Island B and Huntail at Island C. Because of that, the people always argue who is better. The children ask a man which Pokémon is better. The man, Professor Birch, states both Pokémon are fine, and surprises the heroes for his presence. Nurse Joy is also surprised, since she didn't know he was Professor Birch. Professor Birch comes to the gang, greeting them. He states he is here to study Clamperl's evolution. However, he didn't find out much, since he was playing with these Pokémon. May thinks Professor Birch is actually studying. Professor Birch denies that, but does confirm one can learn by playing. Nurse Joy asks of Professor Birch should give some lecture to the children. Birch admits he isn't much for teaching, but the children want to know more. May tells Professor Birch that on Island B Clamperl evolves into Gorebyss and on Island C into Huntail. Birch tells them that Clamperl evolves into Huntail when a Deep Sea Tooth is needed, while into Gorebyss a Deep Sea Scale is required instead. He shows them a replica of the tooth and the scale. Birch decides to go to Island C and welcomes the heroes to join his research. Before they sail off, a girl decides to accompany them to Island C. Inside a cave, the girl tells them when the Clamperl is placed into the cave water, they evolve to Huntail. Birch tastes the water, realizing it is full of minerals. He takes a sample to study. A boy appears to study his "enemy", although the girl wants him to go away, claiming children from Island B aren't allowed to be here. Birch claims the boy is also interested in Huntail, but the boy denies, stating he is interested in Gorebyss. Regardless, Birch asks of the boy to be their guide for Island B, where he would like to go next to. The boy shows them a cave and if Clamperl is put in the water, it evolves into Gorebyss. Birch tastes the water: it is similar to the water on Island C, so he also takes a sample. The girl appears to study her "competition". Birch thinks the girl is interested in Gorebyss, but she denies and soon departs away. At the Pokémon Center, Birch studies the water. Nancy, the girl, and Keith, the boy, appear to learn what Birch studied. Keith wants to know about Huntail and Nancy about Gorebyss, starting another argument. They send both their Clamperl, so Nancy wants a Gorebyss and Keith a Huntail. Birch feels it is best for the Pokémon and the trainer to know what the Pokémon should evolve into. Team Rocket spies on them, so Meowth decides to steal Huntail and Gorebyss for boss, to give it for his "wild side" for extreme surfing. James thinks they could also give five of Eevee's evolutions, but Meowth reminds him they work with what they got. Birch learned water from both caves is actually seawater. However, he notes the water from Island B contains particles of Deep Sea Scale, while on Island C Deep Sea Tooth. Just as Birch is to investigate further, Team Rocket appears and release the net to capture the Pokémon. Ash sends Corphish, who cuts the net. Jessie sends Seviper to Bite, but the attack is deflected due to Corphish's Harden. Corphish uses Crabhammer, bashing Seviper into the water. James sends Cacnea, who hugs the former and uses Pin Missile, but the Clamperl's shells close with Iron Defense, negating the attack. Seviper goes to use Poison Tail, but due to Corphish's BubbleBeam, the attack is cancelled. Clamperl use Water Gun, pushing Cacnea and Seviper. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off with their submarine. The group returns to Island B, checking the cave out. Keith finds a Deep Sea Scale and gives it to Nancy. Nancy places the scale onto Clamperl, but nothing happens. Per Birch's proposal, Nancy sends Clamperl to Pokémon Center via the teleporter. They go to Island C, where Nancy finds a Deep Sea Tooth. She gives it to Keith, who gets Clamperl out and places the tooth on it. His Clamperl does not evolve, either, so Keith sends his Clamperl to Pokémon Center, per Birch's advice. At the Pokémon Center, Joy gives Keith and Nancy their Pokémon. They send the Clamperl out, along with the Deep Sea Scale and Tooth. Nothing happened during their travels, but suddenly, they evolve: Keith's Clamperl into a Huntail and Nancy's Clamperl into a Gorebyss. Brock motes it is not an evolutionary stone that makes Clamperl evolve quickly. May's advice causes Keith and Nancy to take Huntail and Gorebyss into the pool. Team Rocket appear once more, but in a Kingler machine. Gorebyss uses Agility and Huntail with Bite, but the latter gets deflected away. Ash sends Grovyle, who attacks with Bullet Seed, but has no effect. Huntail and Gorebyss use Water Pulse, pushing the machine. Meowth releases a hand, but both Pokémon dodge. The machine's second hand releases a net, capturing them both. Grovyle cuts the net with Leaf Blade, setting them free. Gorebyss uses Confusion, causing them to levitate, then Pikachu uses Thunder. Huntail uses Screech, blasting them off. As Keith and Nancy admire their Pokémon, May admits she is proud they both studied well Huntail and Gorebyss' attacks. Joy comes to tell them the ferry started working, so the heroes leave, waving goodbye to Birch and Joy. Nancy and Keith sail off on their Pokémon, telling the heroes the people from the islands began to get along when they showed their Pokémon. The heroes leave them to go to next island and bid farewell to the children. Debuts Pokémon *Gorebyss Item *Deep Sea Scale *Deep Sea Tooth Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Mudkip, Treecko, Torchic *The rocks on each of the A-B-C Islands resemble some katakana characters: The A island seems to have an I (イ), the B island has a Ro (ロ) while the C island has a Ha (ハ). Iroha is a Japanese poem that's also a perfect pangram, useful in learning the basic syllables much like an abecedarian. The translation from Iroha to A-B-C would be acceptable, as it preserves the original idea. *The dub title is a reference to the Revolutionary War. Mistakes *While telling Ash and his friends about the evolution of Clamperl, Professor Birch shows them an example of a DeepSeaTooth, which is same color as a DeepSeaScale. *Huntail and Gorebyss were in the water when Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Team Rocket's Magikarp submarine and should have also gotten electrocuted since water conducts electricity. Dub differences *In the final attack before Team Rocket blasts off, Huntail uses Screech, and then Pikachu uses Thunder. In the dub, it was the other way around, despite Screech not being a physical move. Gallery The heroes find some Wailmer AG095 2.jpg A boy and a girl argue about their Pokémon AG095 3.jpg Team Rocket's submarine gets stuck AG095 4.jpg May is bewildered to hear Birch has been playing with Pokémon AG095 5.jpg Birch tastes the water AG095 6.jpg Birch pours the water for analytics AG095 7.jpg Keith faces Nancy AG095 8.jpg Nancy and Keith sent Clamperl out AG095 9.jpg Seviper failed to hit Corphish AG095 10.jpg The Clamperl protect themselves from Cacnea's attack AG095 11.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted AG095 12.jpg Nancy's Clamperl receives the Deep Sea Scale AG095 13.jpg Keith's Clamperl obtains the Deep Sea Tooth AG095 14.jpg Clamperl evolved into the Pokémon Nancy and Keith wanted to AG095 15.jpg Team Rocket appears once more AG095 16.jpg Huntail failed to attack the machine AG095 17.jpg Gorebyss and Huntail fire Water Pulse AG095 18.jpg Keith and Nancy bid the heroes farewell }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane